


i like your voice

by dumbbitchhours



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchhours/pseuds/dumbbitchhours
Summary: i dont know what this is. reader admits to zuko they like his voice and uh zuko rlly likes reader
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	i like your voice

Zuko burst into your shared tent at the White Lotus’s camp. Although you weren’t dating, the two of you were very close. You hadn’t really bonded to the rest of the Gaang, feeling somewhat of an outsider being a young Fire Nation defector. You felt better once Zuko joined, the most high profile defector of them all, and he felt most comfortable around you. It didn’t take long to grow attached.

You watched the prince curiously as he grumbled to himself, plopping himself down beside you and glancing over your shoulder at your book.

“What’s wrong with you?” You asked, shooting him a playful smile.

Zuko’s ears burned. You flirted with him incessantly and was only encouraged when he started to do so back. Now every little thing you did was just too endearing to him and made him flustered: the way you’d smile at him, how you’d rest your head on his shoulder when you were tired, when you’d grab him by his wrists to pull him from Aang to convince him that it was time for a break, the way you’d say his name while teasing him to try and draw out his laugh. He had it bad. The rest of the group were at their wits end.

He crossed his arms and hoped the color of his cheeks hadn’t once again betrayed him. “Bumi said my voice was annoying.” Zuko muttered.

You almost laughed, raising your eyebrows. “What? What did you do?”

Zuko raised his arms. “I didn’t do anything! I was trying to go over the battle plans with Sokka again and he just - ! I mean, why would he even say that?” He huffed.

“Okay, okay,” You sooth, gently grabbing his wrists and pulling his arms back down, “He’s just a crazy old man. It doesn’t mean anything.” You rubbed his palms with your thumbs. You knew Zuko was insecure and you knew what happened the last time an authority figure disliked the sound of his voice. Bumi’s comment would have been more than enough to make Zuko into an anxious mess. He took a deep breath, trying to remember the self-soothing strategies you taught him.

“Besides,” You continue, “I like your voice.”

Zuko shot you a wicked smile. “You like my voice?”

“Yes….” You maintained, looking at him expectantly.

Now it was his turn to tease you. “What do you like about it?” He asked in a low tone.

You could feel the heat in your face and you hated it. You struggled for words, his golden gaze locked on yours. You became painfully aware that you had his full attention. “I like...that it’s raspy. It’s unique and nice to listen to.” Nice to listen to? Really? You mentally kicked yourself.

“Is that it?”

You gave him a questioning look.

His smirk widened. Zuko leaned in; you froze in place unsure of what he was doing, your heart pounding in your chest. Your hands still in his, he brought his mouth to your ear and rumbled, “I think you think it’s sexy.”

You pulled back to look at him incredulously. “Zuko!” You squealed, giggling.

“Am I wrong?” He inquired, leaning forward once again.

You felt like you were gonna faint. You really liked Zuko and you weren’t dumb, you could tell he liked you too. You just didn’t know what to do about it at the moment, unsure of whether you should wait to see if you both survive the war or indulge in what you had while you had it. It seems that Zuko had chosen the latter.

His eyes flickered to your lips. “Do you want me to kiss you?” He questioned, only receiving a heavy-lidded stare in response to the last.

“Yes.” You gasped.

Zuko surged forward, but turned his head at the last second to place a single kiss on your jaw.

Your breathing labored, you smacked his chest and scolded, “Oh my god, I fucking hate you.”

He nipped your jaw again and said into your skin, “You could never.”

Zuko flattened his palm over your pounding heart. He knew what he was doing to you and asked only to drive the last nail in the coffin, “Spirits, Y/N, did I get you this worked up?” He grinned.

You had had enough of him. You grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. Zuko cupped your jaw and tried to guide the kiss into a gentler direction, reveling in the feeling of your soft lips slotted against his. You couldn’t get enough of him - he tasted woodsy and sweet and he was making you feel light-headed.

Suddenly, your tent’s entrance was ripped open with a voice saying, “Y/N, have you -” They stopped short, however, and you and Zuko pulled apart rapidly.

It was Sokka looking for Zuko.

He paused, jaw dropped, before turning and hollering, “KATARA! I WAS RIGHT!” And rushing off in her direction.

Zuko groaned and hid his face in your neck. You giggled, stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> akjshdjfhl ty for reading despite that shitty summary
> 
> comment reader/zuko requests pls and try to b a little specific in what u want or else i wont know what to do lololol


End file.
